Near-eye display technologies, such as head-mounted display devices, may allow a user to experience immersive virtual environments and/or a mix of real and virtual environments. For example, some near-eye display devices may utilize see-through displays that allow the presentation of augmented reality experiences by displaying virtual objects superimposed over a view of a real-world environment.